


What Are You Wearing?

by UntamedCarebear



Series: Ship or Die Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted phone sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to have phone sex with Dean. It doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge DocRoesgirl and I have going. I do not ship Destiel, at all (I've tried but I can't get into it) so this isn't all that great. It's mainly just silly. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. (I really need look into getting one of those though)

_"What are you wearing?"_

Dean pulled his phone away from his ear and blinked at it a few times before putting it back to his ear. "Um what?" He heard Cas let out an annoyed huff before repeating the question. "Why do you need to know what I'm wearing dude?" There was an annoyed grumble from the angel. _"You're not wearing anything, are you?"_ Dean was silent for moment before asking. "Are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

Silence met him and Dean started laughing. _"It's not funny!"_ He heard Cas yell as he held his stomach and continued to laugh. He considered himself lucky that he was in the hotel room alone, otherwise Sam would think he finally lost his mind. _"Stop laughing Dean!"_ And the hunter tried, he really did try but it was all too much for him and he couldn't stop laughing.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and continued to laugh with his arms wrapped around his stomach. He could hear Castiel's muffled yells coming from his phone which only made him laugh even more. Finally after another minute of laughing he started to calm down. Cas had gone silent and for a moment, Dean worried he had pissed the angel off and caused him to hang up, but a quick look at his phone proved otherwise.

He took a few deep breathes but couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he put the phone back to his ear. _"Have you finished laughing Dean?"_ The older Winchester chuckled a times before answering. "Yeah, I'm sorry Cas, I just never expected you to try having phone sex with me" Just the thought of any angel trying to have phone sex almost sent Dean into another laughing fit but he didn't want to piss his angel off so he managed to resist, but he'd probably laugh about it later.

Dean took a deep breath before speaking. "A Metallica t-shirt and some jeans" Cas was quick to reply. _"What?"_ He sounded confused which made Dean laugh again. "It's what I'm wearing Cas"

 _"Oh"_ There was a pause before the angel said. _"I don't know what I'm suppose to do after this"_ Dean almost died at that, he started laughing again as Cas started yelling. _"Gabriel didn't tell me what to do after this"_

"Gabriel?!"

 _"He said I'd know what to do after you told me what you're wearing but I am not sure what's suppose to happen next"_ Dean had tears in his eyes at this point. He should've known Gabriel had something to do with this. "I thought we talked about not listening to that ass?" Cas grumbled something. _"I really hate my brother sometimes"_ Dean laughed again as he whipped the tears from his eyes. 

"I'll teach you how to have proper phone sex" Dean grinned. "Just stop asking Gabriel for sex advice"


End file.
